


Hogwarts

by theangryblob



Series: Alibaba / Hakuryuu Collection [8]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fifth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangryblob/pseuds/theangryblob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Day Challenge on Infinite Earths<br/>Day 1: Hogwarts</p><p>Nothing can go wrong, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hogwarts

“Oi, Hakuryuu!”  
  
I look up from my book, to see Alibaba’s grinning face far too close to mine. It’s a sight that I am used to, and I sigh, gently pushing him away. He laughs a little and shoves my hand away. I raise an eyebrow at him. “What do you want now?”  
  
He’d taken up the rather annoying habit of bothering me with his shenanigans whenever I had more important things to be doing, like studying for the O.W.L’s coming up.  
  
He simply grins, like he always does, rambling on and on about what ever had happened to him in the last hour or whatever. I’d learned to tune it all out at this point, and I nodded whenever he seemed to look at me for a response. As much as I enjoyed his cheerful nature, it did become rather… _annoying._  
  
I wonder about how much study time I’ll have left if I kicked him out at that exact moment. I was seriously considering it at this point. It is however, when he reaches into leather messenger bag, that he breaks my train of thought.  
  
He pulls out two dark colored bottles, sloshing with a liquid I can’t quite make out.  
It takes me less than a second though, to realize just what was in them. My eyes widened, and Alibaba could only grin.  
  
“I got it off some of those prissy seventh years.”  
  
I stand up abruptly, my pen dropping from my hand to the floor. “What the hell are you thinking?! What if you’d gotten caught? What if the prefect finds out? What if you get us **both** expelled?!”  
  
He yanks me down back onto my chair. “Not so loud, idiot! We’ll only get caught if you keep yelling your top off! Besides, there was plenty to go around, the seventh years were having another one of their dumb parties. They’ll never notice two bottles missing.”  
  
I sigh in frustration and rub away the creases from my forehead. Even with what he’d just said, I couldn’t help but feel anxious. “What makes you think I even want some of that stuff?”  
  
He snorts. “Are you saying you don’t?”  
  
To say I don’t would be a lie. I’d always been curious as to what alcohol tasted like. I’d seen Kouen have some at home, but he’s always careful to make sure I’m not there to see him. To ask him for a sip was out of question.  
  
I sigh, and snatch a bottle from Alibaba. “Fine. But the moment you start acting more of a fool than you already are, I’m dumping these out the window - do you understand?”  
  
He grins and nods, but I have the very bad feeling that everything I’d just said went right past his head.  
  
Oh well. A tiny sip can’t hurt, can it?  
  
—-  
  
It is when he has me sprawled over my bed with his hands pushing my shirt up that it occurs to me that both of us may or may not be _drunk._  
  
It is when he’s breathing down my neck, and his hands are fumbling with my tie, that I reach up to push at him, pressing at his chest until I manage to shove him off. He rolls over beside me with a groan. His voice is a slur of drunken complaints that I can’t register, and so I turn over and shut him up with a kiss. I crawl on top of him and shove his legs apart, settling between them.  
  
He groans and weakly wraps his arms around me. he tastes of the bitter alcohol and its making my gut warm up just as quick.  
  
I grind down against his hips and he breaks the kiss, meek whimpers and moans escaping his lips. He’s already making me hard and his tiny little moans aren’t helping at all.  
  
I reach down and fumble with my belt, shoving my pants down to my thighs before reaching forward to help Alibaba. He was too drunk to do anymore more than whimper and gasp and make grabby hands at me. The alcohol was making everything awfully difficult and a string of curses slip from my lips.  
  
“Hurry up-“  
  
Alibaba’s hisses at me as he shoves my hands aside and flips us over. he yanks my pants all the way down to my ankles and shoves his head between my legs.  
  
“F-fuck!”  
  
I scream and toss my head back as he wraps his tongue around my cock, sliding it up and down, in and out of his hot little mouth and I can’t breathe, I can’t _think._ All I can do is feel him run his tongue over me and suck sloppily and it can’t feel this good, it must be be the drink messing with my head, it has to be.  
  
I tangle my hands in his hair, pushing him down onto me, and I think he gags at one point, but he takes me all in and his tongue is working me to me cloud nine.  
  
He has me come far too quickly, and I watch through lidded eyes as he leans over me, tongue lapping out at the white spray that had touched his chin.  
  
I am a wet, sticky mess, and it’s cold when I move my hips away from him. As I sit up, I can see he’d had a hand wrapped his cock, and he was gasping and panting heavily as he went for his release. All I could do was watch as the sweat beaded on his skin and the flush in his cheeks only grew.  
  
And when he comes, he bites down on his lip and muffles a yelp in his throat, like its almost painful.


End file.
